


Steamy Encounter

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: Seungri goes to a spa to unwind, and Seunghyun surprises him by showing up to help. Smut with a little sprinkle of fluff.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 8





	Steamy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to read something positive about Seungri, please click out and find something else.
> 
> I'm posting a few fics that I have on AFF, these are older and posted in the last few months. 
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for the Seungri/Sauna writing contest on Twitter a few months ago and was just something fun for us. 
> 
> This follows the general trope from the dispatch article about Seungri going to a spa. If you want to read the article for the whole story, here is the link in English: https://www.koreaboo.com/news/seungri-spa-case-forwarded-prosecution/
> 
> In short, the article states that Seungri went to a spa, looked peaceful and relaxed while wearing a 'tight suit, and he was ‘soaked in sweat'. Was accompanied by a man who looked like a friend. Seungri changed clothes and was seen outside in a ‘gorgeous outfit’ consisting 'standout fluorescent t-shirt' and covered his face with a black hat and a mask.
> 
> English is not my first language, I apologise for any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

Seungri feels glad that he had finally given in to Taekgu’s pushing to go to the spa. He’s not sure why it needed to be today, it doesn’t matter, as this is just what he needed to unwind.

With Taekgu guarding the area, Seungri safe enough that he relaxes completely, even dozing off lightly, causing him to not notice that the door opens and closes quietly and that he is not alone anymore. 

It’s Seunghyun. 

The rapper had wanted to meet with the younger man for a while, but there hadn’t been a right moment where they could meet up, until now. 

Seunghyun has been worried about Seungri for the last few months. The older man had never felt more helpless and upset, reading all the horrible things, and the lies, that people are saying about Seungri. It’s like they don’t care to remember that the younger man is human too. 

Seeing that the maknae is still holding on, still standing his ground and is now allowing himself something nice, looking relaxed, makes Seunghyun feel at ease, and even more proud of his maknae. 

The rapper’s eyes trail from the maknae’s face to his body. The younger man was wearing a tight suit, and he is soaked with sweat. And he looks incredible, Seunghyun can feel his heartbeat pick up. 

This isn’t the right time for them to start anything, they should be responsible and talk first. There is a lot to talk, and think, about.

But... maybe what the younger man needs is to _**not**_ think for a few moments. Seunghyun is sure that Seungri’s mind has been in overdrive since the beginning of the year and the younger man could surely use something to take his mind off of things. 

And that ‘something’, is having his cock deep inside Seunghyun’s throat. 

The rapper has often fantasised about Seungri over the years. Thoughts of touching the younger man had kept him awake at night, made him ache for Seungri. But Seunghyun always held back, even though he saw the same want mirrored in Seungri’s eyes, it didn’t seem right when the younger man was still figuring himself out. 

Seungri had to see himself as an equal to his hyung. Seunghyun felt that it wouldn’t work out if the maknae saw himself as inferior, and Seungri still seems to see himself as lesser, going by some comments the last year. 

But Seunghyun thinks that maybe it would help Seungri by showing him that the older man is still interested in him, even after all these years and with all the things that have happened in the last two years. It might boost the younger man’s self-esteem.

The older man walks closer and drops to his knees in front of Seungri, making enough noise to alert the other of his presence. 

Seungri startles at hearing someone being there, and can’t believe who he sees in front of him once he opens his eyes. The younger man feels overwhelmed instantly, his mind whirling with too many thoughts about what to say, or even _**if**_ to say something. 

The older man can see his maknae overthink and knows that the younger man can’t get out of his thoughts without some help. So, he helps and kisses Seungri softly, just a soft peck on the lips.

“Hyung?” The younger man can only croak out one word with a weak voice, confused and a little emotional.

“Don’t worry, maknae. There is no need to cook your brain by thinking so much.”

“But, I-” Seunghyun gives Seungri another light kiss to cut him off. 

“Sshhh. I know. There is no need to explain. I trust you. For now, just relax and let me take care of you. I’ve missed you.”

With how hot it is, the younger man’s cheeks are already a little red, but Seunghyun is sure they are getting even redder. Seungri must be feeling shy as he is blinking heavily, an old habit the older man hasn’t seen in a few years. And Seunghyun can’t help but smile at the warm feeling he gets from the cuteness of his maknae. 

He can see Seungri look down at his lips, he clearly got his hyung’s meaning and wants another kiss. And Seunghyun isn’t going to keep the younger man waiting, it’s time to finally give in. 

The kiss starts slowly, although there is a burning need for the other, neither wants to rush it, they want to savour this, get to explore each other, not knowing when they get another opportunity. 

Seungri doesn’t take the lead, something that’s not surprising to Seunghyun. The maknae is too insecure about initiating any contact, always afraid that affection is unwanted or that he is going to do something wrong. Even when it’s something as simple as a hug. And on top of that, the younger man is a people pleaser to the point of getting hurt. 

Seunghyun looks forward to the day when he has gotten the younger man to feel secure enough to take the lead, to touch first, and not just go along with his hyung’s wants. 

But for now, Seunghyun enjoys _**finally**_ getting to taste Seungri. Seunghyun would give up drinking wine entirely if it meant that he got to taste the younger man whenever he wanted. And on top of that, Seungri is an excellent kisser, reading Seunghyun perfectly, adapting and adding where necessary. The longer they kiss, the more the rapper wants, and he can’t keep this slow and soft any longer. 

The older man deepens the kiss and pulls Seungri closer, causing the younger man to move one hand to his hyung’s shoulder and softly grabbing the fabric, torn in his need to want more and fear of ruining the moment. 

Once kissing and breathing in the hot sauna becomes too much of an effort, the older man pulls away slightly, just far enough to be able to look down and work on getting Seungri’s cock out of his pants. From the way Seungri helps him, they are both just as desperate to continue. 

Seunghyun has fantasised about Seungri’s cock a lot, seeing glimpses while changing or when he walked in on the younger man showering, were never enough. He wanted to see Seungri hard, throbbing and leaking. Seunghyun had imagined what Seungri’s cock could look like, but nothing he thought of could measure up to the real deal. The younger man has always had a knack for exceeding expectations. 

Seungri’s cock looks gorgeous and mouthwatering, it’s thick and ideal in length. If they didn’t have limited time, the older man would have taken hours exploring every millimetre of the younger man’s cock. And after Seungri had cum, Seunghyun would have explored the rest of Seungri’s body, with both his hands and his tongue. Seunghyun is sure that every bit of the younger man is delectable and addicting. 

But since they can’t take forever, Seunghyun sits down on his legs, moves closer in between Seungri’s spread legs, and holds the thick cock in one hand while swirling his tongue around the head. Seungri gasps softly and grabs a tight hold of the edge of the bench he is sitting on. 

It doesn’t take long for Seungri to let out gasp and moan, which doesn’t surprise the older man, he has always been very noisy, the hyungs have all heard the younger man's unsuccessful attempts to hold back his moans while masturbating. At the time the rapper acted like he found it annoying, and teased, and even scolded the younger man, but secretly he loved it, because knowing how Seungri sounds made his fantasies more realistic. 

It’s a shame that the younger man has to hold back his moans, Seunghyun loves the sound of Seungri’s voice, hearing his sweet voice is always a treat to the rapper’s ears. The rapper is sure that Seungri moaning out his hyung’s name will be music to his ears.

Seunghyun focuses on his task and works more of the younger man’s cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat to get it as deep as possible. He doesn’t have much of a gag reflex, and he is extra grateful for it right now. Because now he doesn’t have to take slow and he can deepthroat Seungri’s cock quickly without gagging. 

Going by Seungri’s sudden intake of air, the younger man had not expected to be deepthroated, and Seunghyun’s ego is stroked by it, glad that he can still catch the maknae by surprise. 

Seungri has a hard time keeping his voice down, and knows he is getting too loud. If this continues, someone might hear and come to check on him. And that’s the last thing he wants, this feels too incredible and who knows if this will ever happen again. So, Seungri clasps a hand over his mouth. 

Seeing Seungri struggle to hold back would have made the older man smirk if his mouth wasn’t occupied. Seunghyun thinks about teasing the younger man and pull off, but it feels a little cruel, Seungri has been too tense for too long already. And, if Seunhyun is honest with himself, he is reaching his own limit. Even though he hasn’t touched himself, his cock is aching and leaking in his pants, and it’s getting a little painful. 

Seunghyun doubles his efforts and pulls out all the tricks and techniques he knows, working one hand on the base of Seungri’s cock and his tongue around the head and on the slit, which causes the younger man’s breath to hitch and his hips to lightly buck. 

With his other hand, Seunghyun unzips his own pants and pulls out his cock, moaning in relief once he gets a hand around himself and jerks himself at a fast pace, eager to cum with the younger man. 

Seungri makes an almost pained noise, seeing his hyung jerk off while he is sucking the younger man’s dick expertly is becoming too much, and he is getting close quickly. “Hyung, wait. Let me-“

The rapper pulls off for a second to cut off Seungri. “No need. You can return the favour _**next time**_.” And after the younger man nods in understanding, he takes Seungri back in his mouth. 

It takes a few moments longer before Seungri gasps out Seunghyun’s name as he cums hard. As soon as Seunghyun tastes the younger man’s cum, his own orgasm rushes over him, and the rapper cums all over his own hand.

Seunghyun keeps Seungri in his mouth until he is getting soft, he needs a moment to catch his breath and leans on the younger man’s thigh. 

Seungri surprises his hyung by running a hand through Seunghyun’s hair. When the rapper looks up, Seungri has a nervous smile on his face, but despite that looks relaxed and happy. Seunghyun leans up and kisses Seungri again, reassuring the younger man that everything is fine. 

A knock on the door startles them both, and they shoot apart. 

“I don’t want to interrupt, but we can stay that much longer, there seems to be some paparazzi outside and it’s best to leave before more come.”

Both Seunghyuns sigh but get up. Seungri enters the dressing room, with Seunghyun trailing behind him after fixing his clothes. The younger man rinses off quickly and starts dressing in clean clothes. He is aware of his hyung’s eyes on him, and Seungri would love to put on a show, but there is no time, unfortunately. 

Once he is dressed, complete with hat and mask, Seungri turns around to face the other, not sure how to proceed. Luckily Seunghyun breaks the ice after taking in Seungri’s fluorencent shirt. 

“Looking gorgeous, maknae, you look good in bright colours.” 

Seungri is about to pout, not sure if Seunghyun is teasing him or not, but relieved that they aren’t awkward now. The older man pulls his maknae close, pulling the mask down, tilting Seungri’s face up, and kisses him one more time, before placing the mask back in place. 

“Don’t leave without letting me know, okay, Seungri.” 

The younger man nods, he had actually planned to enlist without telling anyone but his family, not wanting to burden anyone else. But knowing that it would hurt Seunghyun, otherwise, the older man wouldn’t have asked, he can’t do that anymore. 

“I won’t, hyung, I promise.” 

“Don’t forget that you owe me a blowjob.” Before Seungri can respond, the older man has walked away, laughing. The younger man shakes his head in amusement at his hyung’s comment, and can’t help but smile as he leaves the spa. Feeling lighter and invigorated. 


End file.
